


Sacrifice

by Maheegan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3x11: "Alpha pact", Hurt, M/M, Pain, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, Teen Wolf, pre-Sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maheegan/pseuds/Maheegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurts, it hurts a lot, but he has to keep going, he has to, it's his duty, his sacrafice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so I appologize in advance for any mistakes. Of course you may tell me what I did wrong, but try to keep it polite ^^  
> Have fun with the hurt...

He didn’t flinch, he didn’t reply. He didn’t say a word when Isaac stormed out. He tried to tune out Peters commentary. He didn’t want to know.  
      It stung. Every word that had been said, had stung, had pierced straight into his soul like a knife being stuck into his gut and then twisted. It felt like his soul was bleeding. He didn’t want this. Why would he want this?  
      He didn’t enjoy sitting on the side-lines –which was what Isaac basically said- nor did he enjoy to find out who Jennifer really was. Or Julia. Why would he like watching people die and not knowing who is doing it to later find out it was the woman you trusted, the woman you shared your bed with?  
      Jennifer had hurt him, hurt him so badly and it made him remember. He didn’t want to remember, he had to focus on Cora, but he did. He had never felt so lonely, even if there were so many people walking around on planet Earth right now. It felt like he had nobody.  
      The only three persons he had left, were leaving him as well it appeared. Peter he never really could trust, not after he murdered Laura, not after he used Derek to come back from the dead. Isaac had just left him, most likely for Scott, the guy he had been following around already anyway. And Cora, Cora was dying in front of his eyes and he couldn’t do anything, there was nothing that could help her. The only option was to go and find Jennifer, but he didn’t trust her, not anymore. She swore to help them, help Cora, yet she betrayed them like it was nothing. He couldn’t trust her again, never in his entire life.  
      And just when he thought everything was lost, Peter made a suggestion, a suggestion that changed everything. He could save her, he would save her, even if it meant giving up his Alpha status. He would become a Beta again as long as it meant he could keep Cora around for a little longer. He would sacrifice it, everything, as long as he could keep her, how egoistic it might sound  
      He felt her pain, he felt it throughout his whole body. He felt like dying, like he was the one who was slowly being killed from the inside out instead of Cora. But he would go on, he would, even if it ended in his death.  
      He deserved death after all. He only suffered and lost everything, his family, because of him his family died. He deserved this, he really did.  
      He felt the Alpha slip away and the Beta –Omega- return. His sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any feelings left? Here, let me crush them.

He panted, he was searching for his breath. He stared at Cora’s still form and hoped that it had worked, that his sacrifice had taken and she would live. He was still in pain, his body hurting him every move he made.  
      He saw Peter in the corner of his eyes, but he tried not to pay attention to him. He didn’t trust him, not even for a second. Peter always seemed to find a way to gain power or win something like attention. Peter would always backstab you, no matter what. He wasn’t the kind uncle anymore that he used to be, the favourite uncle of everyone, the uncle who everyone liked. Especially compared to the other uncles Derek had had and the one aunt. Peter had been great, before the fire fucked up his mind and he lost control.  
      A small noise caught his attention and his eyes went to Cora. He saw how she was breathing and she looked healthier, but she still looked like she was close to death.  
      He abruptly lifted himself off the ground and walked towards the door. He ignored Peters annoying questions about where he was going and put on his jacket. He knew what he had to do. He knew someone who might be able to help, to really help Cora, and he didn’t know why he hadn’t thought about it before. It was so obvious and yet it had never crossed his mind.  
      Driving there took some time which meant his brains started to spin, started to think and started to analyse.  His brains were working on full power now and it didn’t make him feel good at all.  
      Isaac had said he had done nothing, that he was just standing at the side-lines and watching. He knew Isaac didn’t trust him, not anymore, not in the way it had been. He had hurt Isaac too much for that when he kicked him out of his loft while making it look like he didn’t want Isaac around. He did, he really did want Isaac there. The kid was kind, gentle and needed so much reassurance. Except he knew it wasn’t safe for Isaac, not when he stayed. He already had to burry one Beta at that time, he never wanted to have to burry another one. Boyd, he was smart and didn’t live with him. He had just wanted them to be safe.  
      That plan backfired when Kali and the twins made him kill Boyd, made him murder one of his Beta’s.  
      He parked the car and quickly climbed out of the driver’s seat. He went a little faster when he saw that the lights were still on in the clinic. He walked around the corner and stopped, frozen to the spot.  
      “What is going on? Scott? Allison? Stiles?” He stood there, frozen, watching how Deaton pulled Scott up while Isaac did the same for Allison. They both gasped for breath and he could say what it had done to them.  
      Lydia tried, but she couldn’t. He watched her struggle and he watched the kid, the only one who had ever tried to comfort him, give a sacrifice for his father; his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part.

Everything happened so fast after that it all kind of become a blur. Lydia started screaming and both Deaton and Isaac tried to get Stiles out of the freezing water. Scott wanted to do something, he could see it in Scott’s eyes, but he was still a little unstable on his feet.  
      He shot forward, wanting to do something, wanting to prove that he doesn’t wish to stay, or be, on the side-lines.  
      “Derek, it won’t do any good.” Deaton’s eyes pierced through his, but he didn’t care.  
      “We won’t know until we have tried it.” He stared right back towards Deaton. He tried to help Isaac get Stiles back, but it didn’t work, it didn’t do any good, just like Deaton had said.  
      He refused to give up, he refused to believe that he wasn’t alive any longer. It might have been his sacrifice for his dad, but no, Stiles wouldn’t die, not when Derek could stop it. He didn’t want any more people dying, not anymore, no longer.  
      His phone signalled him of a new text message, but he didn’t feel the need to read it. He was pretty sure it was Peter wondering where he was and what he was doing. As if he would tell him.  
      “What happened? What did you do?”  
      “My dad was taking as well and we wanted to stop them from dying. Deaton only knew this without us actually needing to find the root cellar.” Allison stammered. She had trouble finding her breath and looked very pale. She reminded him a bit of Cora at the moment.  
      “I’m sorry Allison.” He didn’t know what else to say at the moment. He hadn’t been there, he wouldn’t have been able to stop Jennifer from taking Allison’s dad with her. He could have stopped her from taking Melissa, but no, he was overpowered and put out cold. He had been lucky that Stiles was around to wake him up or the cops might have been found him like that.  
      _Stiles._ The kid who was always around, who was there to comfort him, to reassure him, to just be there. He had begun to relay on Stiles to be there for comfort. He should never take Stiles for granted, never. And he would never do it again, if he survived.  
      “Derek? Why have you left Cora’s side? I never asked you to leave her.” Isaac looked kind of guilty.  
      “Cora is… Better. A little maybe. She… I… I can’t help when I’m sitting at her side, Isaac, you know that as well as I do. And like you were willing to sacrifice yourself for your parents, I sacrificed something for Cora.” The words stumbled out of his mouth and instead of looking at Isaac, he focused on Stiles and wanting to get Stiles, wanting a living Stiles, wanting the annoying kid around.  
      “What did you give up?” It was almost a whisper coming from Lydia.  
      His eyes glowed a magnifying blue. Gasps could be heard around him. He pulled Stiles out and more gasps were heard when they saw Stiles suck in as much air as he could, before realising it again.  
      A barely-heard “Thank you” left the boys lips. Derek only nodded. They understood each other, the pain, the thoughts, the fear; the determination. The sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think ^^ And yes, I realise it's not very long, but I was making myself pretty emotional and depressed by writing this, so I'm glad I even have something :')


End file.
